1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket connector, and more particularly to a socket connector adapted for connecting with a plug connector by virtue of magnetic attraction.
2. The Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronic technology, electronic products and peripheral devices thereof are connected with each other more and more frequently. And it is a kind of common connection way to realize an electrical connection between the electronic product and its peripheral device by virtue of a connector assembly. The connector assembly includes a socket connector and a plug connector located in the electronic product and its peripheral device respectively, and mated with each other by some means such as magnetic attraction. In detail, the socket connector and the plug connector are provided with magnet blocks therein so as to make the socket connector and the plug connector steadily attract with each other. However, the magnet blocks are often made of metal powder that needs a complicated manufacturing procedure and an expensive cost of manufacture. Moreover, the magnet blocks are fastened in the socket connector generally by glue, so that further increases manufacture cost of the socket connector.